Johanna and April
by MusicFanbooks
Summary: When Johanna Ribble and April Moore join CHERUB, things get awkward for James... I do not own CHERUB, Reviews are much, much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

I walk home to the flat which I hate, my Dad which I hate and a life which I also, hate. I turn the corner, listening to music on my new iPod. A big Ambulance van is parked outside my house. My heart skips several beats as I start sprinting towards my house. I look for an answer or a paramedic, only to see my dad lying unconscious on one of those body carrier things, I gasp and can feel tears run down my cheek. The paramedics lift him into the ambulance and I follow, briefly telling the paramedics who I am.

A couple minutes after we start driving, the bleep machine suddenly goes crazy and is more frequent, before I know it I am being moved aside, the paramedic rubs the paddles together and sends a shock that makes my Dad jump a little. But the frequent bleeps continue and then, it turns into one sound. The sound , of death.

One month later...  
I walk past the other room doors ,noticing the shabbiness and the many stains in the carpet. All the doors have locks on them,except one- which has been burgled many times. Drake, a tall guy with several studs in his ears, an old hoody, and more importantly, a gang, glares at me with disgust.  
"Were's my money, dribble Ribble?" He said quietly, I back into the corner, feeling like a scared mouse. Suddenly a small boy, who I think is called Bruce or something, tells Drake to stop, Drake sniggers and continues backing me into the corner. Before I know it, Drake is on the floor holding his bloody nose, and Bruce is smirking triumphantly, looking down on Drake. He walks, passes me and says "are you coming to breakfast ?" He asks, smiling confidently. I manage a nod and then follow him into the dinning room.

Three days later...  
Since Bruce saved me, we spent a lot of time together, I liked this because it distracted me from my Dads death, talking soon turned into kissing and now we are snogging on the sofa. I pause and sigh, looking towards the window.  
"What's up?" Bruce asks looking concerned. I just shake my head and move of him, sitting on the floor, the women who runs the care home opens the door. She locks it, making me confused. She and Bruce talk to me, and suddenly I feel a sharp needle in my arm and I black out.

I wake up, then realise with a shock I am almost naked, an orange t-shirt is on the bed so I put it on. There is a logo and the words'CHERUB'' what the fuck is CHERUB? I think. I walk along and my questions are answered with a "can't talk to orange." I pass a canteen, then I see Bruce and James Beckett laughing and talking- wait, James Beckett? James fucking Beckett? He catches my eye and freezes, his eyes wide.  
"There she is, the girl I was talking about." Bruce says, smiling, he looks between me and James staring at each other and frowns,  
"You didn't mention it was fucking Johanna Ribble. Your supposed to check their bloody history first, you dickhead, she's been a target for a previous mission! James hisses, glaring at Bruce.  
Bruce pulls his oops face as I ask James what he means by ' target' he looks around awkwardly, "you'll find out, look I can't talk to orange, go that way." He points to a direction.  
I still have a grudge and anger for James, so I can't walk away yet.  
"Don't you can't talk to orange me, you just left me in the lurch with no reply to my texts! My raised voice says. James gulps and looks to Bruce for help, Bruce shrugs and with a smirk on his face he gets his phone camera ready. I grab James and throw him to the floor...


	2. CHERUB

Five minutes later, after a fist, a face and one big black eye, I sit I in my chair, not looking the chairman in the eye, who has a bored and yet annoyed look on his face. James is also squirming in his seat, with a black eye and a bloody nose that I am quite proud of. Bruce is still keeping up with the ' I am innocent' look, but you can see he looks uncomfortable.

"Yet again, the same people sit in these seats, yet again I wonder if you two are plain stupid or just arrogant, and yet again you take me for a fool by lying to me." He is mainly talking to Bruce and James, both of which have slouched further into the chair, looking guilty.

"I didn't do anything, Mac, I swear" Bruce says, looking confused. I dont even know the guys proper name, or were I am, so when he starts shouting I jump.  
"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? SO THE YOUTUBE VIDEO YOU POSTED WASNT YOUR FAULT, THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T CHECK THE HISTORY OF A POTENTIAL CHERUB WASNT YOUR FAULT AND THE FACT YOU LET JAMES AND YOURSELF TALK TO AN ORANGE SHIRT, WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, CORRECT?"

Bruce is wincing, then tries to lighten the mood by saying  
"that video is pretty funny though, isn't it Mac?" He says, grinning.  
"YOU FIND THE FACT THAT A VIDEO WHICH HAS NOW PROBABLY SPREAD AROUND HALF THE WORLD, THAT HAS CHERUB T-SHIRTS AND AGENTS THAT COULD BE IN POTENTIAL DANGER, FUNNY, DO YOU NORRIS?"  
Bruce keeps silent after that, leaving James has a smirk on his face.  
"Don't you smirk Adams, you talked to an orange shirt who now knows she was under investigation and a lot of things about CHERUB that she shouldn't." Mac says, he sits and takes a deep breath.  
"Both of you will receive severe punishments, and you'd better hope this girl joins CHERUB, or she could tell potential terrorists about us. Now , go." He says, his hand running through his hair. James and Bruce leave, both glaring at each other. 'Mac' turns to me and smiles.  
"Now, welcome to CHERUB, if you punch another colleague again, you will receive a severe punishment, if you become a proper agent.

After some sick, scary and excruciating tests, Mac smiles and nods.  
" You passed most of the tests, only just failing the intelligence test, but, I will offer you a place in CHERUB, if you wish."  
I grin with a nod, CHERUBs facilities are great and I know it's the right place for me.  
He smiles, then shakes my hand.  
When I walk out of the door, I hear him add "please avoid those two boys at all costs, their trouble."

I walk out of the room, feeling happy for the first time in ages. James is waiting in the corridor, his hands are in his tracksuit bottoms pockets and he is leaning against the wall.  
" you accepted the offer then?" He asks.  
I nod, not looking him in the eye. He holds out his hand, offering me to shake it.  
"No hard feelings?" He says, looking pleadingly.  
"No hard feelings." I say, smiling. He grins and begins to tell me his friends in CHERUB. We walk to my new room, which is close to his and then head for the 'hang out' room. After hearing more about Bruce, Gabrielle , Lauren and the twins. He looks as though he has just remembered something , winces and says  
"please don't tell Kerry about our past or today, she will literally kill me and I've had enough girl Drama today."  
"What history and what happened to your eye ?" A voice asks, a girl comes out of the hang out room, looking with suspicion in her eyes, standing with hands on her hips. By the look on James's face, this must be Kerry.


	3. The Cheater

**Thanks for the feedback! It's always appreciated and I have tried to improve some of my work. Please keep the reviews coming in!**

**Just so you know , I've decided to set this after The Killing, Kerry doesn't know about Hannah or Becky ( the affair James had in Maximum Security ) or that he dated Johanna. Kerry and James are currently dating**.

"Oh, uh nothing." James says. I notice for a trained agent, his lying is really poor. Kerry's expression looks as though she is thinking the same thing.

" This is Johanna- Johanna, this is my girlfriend Kerry" He says, looking awkwardly between us.  
Kerry has a forced smile on her face. I hold my hand up, a gesture of peace. She reluctantly shakes it, whilst staring in my eyes.  
"So, how did you get that black eye?" Kerry asks, looking suspicious.  
"Johanna pushed me of my chair and punched me in my face ," James says. Kerry's lips are now pursed, glancing between James and me with suspicion.  
"So an untrained girl managed to punch you in the face, as well as push you of a chair"? She asks disbelievingly.  
"I sprained my wrist last week remember ; and I was caught of guard," James responds defensively, " even ask Bruce if you don't think it's true." Kerry holds a laughter, then smiles at me.  
"So your new?" She asks me.  
"Yeah, I've literally just been told that I can do Basic Training in a Month or two." I reply.  
She nods  
"Basic Training is tough, but ignore the stories, rumours and just focus. "  
I smile at this. After a bad first impression, Kerry actually seems ok.  
"Let's go to the hangout" James says, looking happy that me and Kerry are getting on.  
Bruce greets us as we go in, but his eyes are focused on the screen. I can see he is involved in a game of FIFA on his Xbox.

Kerry and James are playing on a laptop together, so me and Bruce are almost alone.  
His hands are twitching more than usual on the controller and he looks uncomfortable. He pauses the game and says  
"So, are we, you know, still together or whatever?" I smile, then lean towards him and kiss him on the cheek.  
"I don't see why not," I say. Bruce grins, hands me a Xbox controller and then we play a game of Fifa together.

After a while, Kerry and James come back and we watch a Kerry goes to get some chocolate and crisps, Bruce puts my arm around me and kisses me on the lips.  
"Wait, you two are still dating?" James asks, looking peeved.  
"Why wouldn't we be?" I say. James responds by frowning at me.  
" no reason" he says quickly.  
Bruce continues to kiss me, which soon turns to snogging.  
"God you two, give it a rest," James complains  
"What's it to you, man?" Bruce asks.  
"I just don't want you and Johanna's tongues down your throats all the time, that's all," James says defensively. Too defensively.  
"If you have still got feelings for her, I want to know - now." I can feel Bruce's muscles tense a little.  
James fakes a bewildered face,  
"Course I don't!"  
"Good." Bruce snaps.

After some awkward silence, I listen to my iPod.

I can hear Bruce and James discuss football and moan about different teachers.  
Then, much to my displeasure, they briefly talk about previous girlfriends.

"How do you get so many girls man? I mean you snogged Becky, you dated Johanna and Hannah, you were with April and your now dating Kerry" Bruce hasn't realised Kerry had come back long enough to hear the last sentence.  
"Who is Becky, and you didn't tell me about dating Johanna!" She says. Bruce and James jump, it's not long before James plays the innocent card.  
"I dated Johanna a year or two ago, its history." James says, squirming in his seat.  
"And Becky?" Kerry asks.  
"Uh, that was, like, on a mission ,a year ago?" He says.  
"Hannah?"  
"I dated her , a month or two ago?"  
"James, you finished your mission three weeks ago."  
"Well, three weeks ago, then." James was starting to get annoyed, I can't help but find this funny. This was going to get interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes later, James and Kerry were fighting on the floor. Kerry was on top of James, shouting insults about killing him for being a scumbag, while James was uselessly defending himself, saying he was sorry and to take it easy on his sprained wrist.  
Me and Bruce were just enjoying ourselves, despite being told an hour ago not to do so, Bruce smirks and taps the recording button on his mobile.

"Stop it , you mad cow! Look I'm sorry but you know what it's like on a mission, you connect to someone then regret it after!"  
"Actually, James, I do connect myself with other people, just not by tongues!" Kerry shouts, she then slaps James on the cheek and storms out of the room. Before she leaves she pauses next to the door, and says  
" oh, and we're over, so don't come to my room beginning for forgiveness later on"  
"I WASNT GOING TO, BITCH!" James shouts, kicking over the tables and throwing the cushions across the room. Taking his anger out on a poor toy animal, he continues shouting at Kerry, then sits and sighs.  
"In one day he's been slaughtered by two girls, that must be a record, I'm going to go and show the video to Kyle you won't snitch on me ,will you?" Bruce whispers, looking worried. I shake my head, Bruce wonders out the room, leaving me and James alone.  
James sits on one of the bean-bags, his head in his hands, looking angry.  
I go and sit next to him.  
"Your history with women really isn't the best, is it?" I joke. He looks at me with his piercing blue eyes, and sighs.  
"Kerry can get so hot-headed, you were a good girlfriend, we had fun didn't we?" He asks un surely ,  
I nod and smile, putting my arm around his shoulder. His head turns and he stares at me, making me feel uncomfortable. Then he leans in, close enough to kiss me.  
"No, I'm dating Bruce and you've just Brocken up with Kerry." I state, moving away from him. He apologies then goes to his room, looking embarrassed.

One week later

I laugh, we are in James's room, it's Gabrielle's birthday so we're having a party. We all have cups of beer or cider in our hands, they have been refilled all night long. It's now 2 o'clock in the morning.  
Bruce comes up to me, looking extremely drunk, "want to go to my room?" he asks, winking at me with a lot of cheese.  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea," I respond, not feeling as drunk as Bruce looks.  
Bruce sighs dramatically, then wonders of somewhere.  
"Heyyyy Johanna, you know, you look even fitter now than you did then" James says, barley able to stand up as he staggers over to me.  
"Remember the snogging in your room, you were good" James whispers in my ear.  
I sigh, " for the last time James, that's history"  
He sighs, then goes to try to chat up another girl. I talk to Gabrielle, wishing her a happy birthday. Then Kyle comes running with Bruce behind him, laughing hysterically.  
"Bruce just told me a secret guys!" He shouts. Bruce glares at Kyle, warning him of a Brocken hip if he didn't shut up.  
James comes back, laughing as well.  
He put his arm around my shoulder, being a bit too close for my liking.  
"Get off my girl, James" Bruce says, getting suddenly cold.


	5. The mistake

James lifted his hands up in mock surrender  
"I'm not anyones girl Bruce, so shut up." I say, sick of James and Bruce fighting like children. I walk of, slamming the door behind meeverything got to be so complicated? I continue storming to my room, then open my door. I turn the T.V on, though much isn't on at 2:30 in the morning. Still in a sulk, I turn it off then hear a knock on my door. James's face appears, looking solemn, I close the door on him but he puts his foot between the door.

"I just want to talk," James pleads. I sigh with some impatience, but let him in.  
"What to do you want?" I hiss at him. I really can't be bothered for any excuses and for him to confuse my feelings again.  
" look, I've still got feelings for you Johanna. I would ignore them and move on but I think you know that I know that it's not history between us." He says, getting closer to me.  
I shake my head but don't look him in the eyes.  
"Your living in a fantasy world James, get over yourself," I say, twitching uncomfortably.  
James smirks, moving even closer.  
"You deny it when looking in my eyes," he whispers. I find that I can't deny it, I can't look into his sapphire eyes and say there are no feelings.  
"The thing is James, is that as soon as you say that I know next week you will move onto someone else." I say, now looking into his eyes. He shakes his head  
"I wouldn't do that.."  
"Bet you said that to Kerry as well," I say with some acid.  
He steps closer, a confident smile on his face, then lowers his head and his lips kiss mine. Even though he tastes of alcohol, fireworks are going off in my brain. Still kissing, he lifts me up and leans me gently on the bed. Then I forgot everything, what just happened, Bruce and our past- and my mind is focuses just on our kisses.

The morning after

I wake up with a slight headache, and see James lying on my bed naked. I inwardly groan. Did I seriously just have sex with the guy I was supposed to hate? James eyes open and look into my eyes- then ,they widen.  
" did I seriously just lose my virginity to Johanna Ribble?" He asks, looking very tired and hungover.  
"Yeah you did and so did I" I grumble. I wanted my first time to be special and planned, not with a guy who will probably dump me in a week at 16 years old. Well,16 in three weeks...  
"It was your first time" James says, clearly surprised.  
"I'm not a slut James" I snap, just as Bruce opens the door...


End file.
